kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjiro Kamado
|Kamado Tanjirō}} is the main protagonist of Kimetsu no Yaiba, who becomes a Demon Hunter and joins the Demon Killing Corps, after his family is murdered and his sister Nezuko turned into a Demon. Appearance Tanjirou has burgundy hair combed back and dark eyes with a scar on the top right of his forehead. He wears long rectangular earrings with a sun symbol and a checkered black and green pattern haori over the standard Demon Hunter uniform. He carries around a wooden box where Nezuko sleeps during the day. Personality Tanjirou is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. He has a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve, an example being finding a cure for Nezuko. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, he isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of his younger sister. His biggest attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even demons. This often gives him hesitation when killing demons. Relationships Nezuko Kamado Nezuko is the younger sister of Tanjirou, and the only remaining member of their family each other have left. As such Tanjirou who is usually calm and polite will become enraged and attack anybody who harms Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 He is extremely protective of her but that doesn't prevent him from getting her help during battles that he can't handle alone.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 5 Tomioka Giyuu Tanjirou first met Giyuu after he tried to kill Nezuko who had just been turned into a demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 After seeing his determination Giyuu gives Tanjirou instructions to go to Urokodaki which leads him into the path of becoming a Demon Hunter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 While not trusting him at first, Tanjirou comes to respect Giyuu a lot later on. They are both students of Urokodaki and users of the Breath of Water Style. Zenitsu Agatsuma Inosuke Hashibira Urokodaki Sakonji Kochou Shinobu Tsuyuri Kanao History Synopsis Final Selection Arc First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Enhanced Sense of Smell: Tanjirou has a heightened sense of smell even before he underwent sword training. It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval' and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. After training, he can smell emotions as well as track objects, humans and demons over long distances. Fighting ability: 'Even before training he had a good sense of combat. '''Enhanced strength: '''He gained tremendous strength and can jump large heights. Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11: Taught by Urokodaki Sakonji. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. Tanjirou has now learned to do full focus breaths at all times, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. With this enhanced strength and ability to find the 'line of interval,' Tanjirou can utilize ten different moves: # ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7, Page 21 - A single concentrated slash # ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 - Tanjirou jumps and spins his body while slashing. #* ノ ・ |Ni no kata kai: Yoko mizu guruma}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 19 - # ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 22 - Tanjirou swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. # ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 13 # Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day - 'A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. # ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 11 - Tanjirou fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirpool that cuts anything caught in it. #* ノ ねじれ ・ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu - ryūryū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 - # Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop - 'A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. #* ノ き・ |Shichi no kata: Shizuku hamon tsuki - kyoku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 - # ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Page 19 - Tanjirou cuts the target vertically. # ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}} #* ノ ・ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki - ran}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Page 10 - Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. # Tenth Style: The Dragon of Change - '''A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. '''Dance of the Fire God: Taught by Tanjirou's father. A breathing technique that increases the user's strength and endurance. # Waltz - A single concentrated slash Trivia Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal fueled cook stove/furnance. Do, the second kanji of his family name, (門, ど) means door. Tan (炭, たん) means charcoal. Ji (治, じ) can mean 'to heal'. Rou (郎, ろう) is a common Japanese name suffix for boys. It also means male. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family